Gas Devil Slayer Magic
Gas Demon Slayer Magic (ガス鬼殺害魔法, Gasuoni Satsugai Mahō) is a Lost Magic and a Caster Magic and is a type of Demon Slayer Magic used by Kanata Haruka. Description Gas Demon Slayer Magic is a type of Demon Slayer Magic that differs from the others of its kind as it allows Kanata to produce several different kinds of gasses in order to harm the opponent. Upon activation of this Magic, he releases a red, translucent, poisonous gas throughout the area. Kanata is then able to command the poison to expand and grow until it reaches the victim, making it almost impossible to avoid it. The poisonous gas that this Magic creates is dangerous when inhaled and nearly lethal when exposed to the skin as it has a decaying effect to it. There is seemingly no way to avoid it, and as it is thicker then most poisons, it cannot simply be dissipated through the use of Magical Energy. In this form, Gas Demon Slayer Magic is at its most deadliest, as it has no limit to how it grows and expands; however, it is still under Kanata's command. Kanata is also able to cause the gas his magic creates to take on properties of various other toxins in order to further inhibit his opponents. Kanata is able to generate these gasses from anywhere on his body, even gaining an immunity to other airborne toxins.The gasses produced by Gas Demon Slayer Magic are incredibly potent, although its usage is draining on Kanata's body. Kanata can also use this magic to turn his body into a corporeal form, similar to the Demon Teacher, Luminare, and can even ingest other gasses or poisons in order to regain his strength. Spells Gas Demon's Roar (ガス鬼殺の咆哮, Gasuoni no Hōkō): Kanata generates a mass of gas in his mouth before spewing it outward toward the opponent. The gas then takes on the properties of neurotoxic venom. In this form, the Gas Demon's poison can cause damage to the opponent's nervous system. It also causes an inhibition of neurotransmitters resulting in muscle paralysis and the opponent losing control of their body. Gas Demon's Sting (ガス鬼殺の剣, Gasuoni no Ken): By thrusting his limbs forward, Kanata can shoot forth a poisonous gas that takes on the properties of hemotoxins. In this form, he can utilize the poison to cause severe hemorrhage. The poison also hinders the opponent's blood from clotting, making it extremely difficult if not impossible for the opponent to continue fighting after receiving several wounds. The poison can degenerate organs and can even damage the tissue of an opponents body causing limbs and other parts of the opponent's body to begin rotting away due to not having any blood flow. Gas Demon's Speed (ガス鬼殺の速, Gasuoni no Haya): Coating his body entirely with his poisonous gasses, Kanata's body becomes lighter and he bcome able to travel short distances for brief periods of time. During this movement the user becomes impervious to physical attacks and leaves a trail of poisonous gasses in their wake. This poison is harmful to the magical reserves of whoever comes into contact with it as it causes them to painfully "bleed" their Magical Energy into the atmosphere. This spell is particularly useful during a large-scale battle as it can cause many of the opponents to become weakened quite quickly, although the same can be said for the Kanata's allies. Gas Demon's Gust (ガス鬼殺の突風, Gasuoni no Toppū): Kanata forms several small bubbles of poison around his body that he will then immediately fire at the opponent. Upon impact, the bubbles explodes and releases a fog-like cover of poisonous gas throughout the area. This poisonous fog not only blurs the sight of any opponent caught within in, but also slowly weakens them as well, by gradually eating away at their Magical Energy and eventually robbing them of their senses. Advanced Spells God-killing Infection '(神殺感染, ''Shinsatsu Kansen): Is Kanata's strongest spell. Upon activation, he is able to produce a gas that moves towards the opponent at a moderate speed, much like a predator stalking its prey. After entering the opponent's body, through various means, the gas begins to controls the signals that the body sends to the brain, allowing Kanata to change the target's reliability on their own body, making fighting a very hard, if not impossible case. This poison causes the opponents reflexes to drastically slow down, as well as giving Kanata control over their limbs. With this spell Kanata can make her opponent's move their leg, for example, if they would try to move an arm, or cause them to not be able to move at all. This ability grows stronger over time, as more gas enters the opponent's body, and Kanata can eventually make the opponent feel pain without any source, let them move out of their own free will or even control subconscious functions of the body, such as the beating of the heart and the workings of other vital organs. If one would remain within Kanata's effective range for a large period of time, they will lose total control over their body, and will be forced to submit to Kanata's commands. The gas, however, instantly disappears once Kanata is knocked out, giving the opponent the control back over their body. : '''God-Killing Infection: Finale (神殺感染: 決勝,'' Shinsatsu Kansen: Kesshō''): The only known offensive spell of Kanata's Advanced list. This changes the structure of the gas in such a way that it becomes highly corrosive, being able to melt through solid metal with ease. Only Kanata himself is immune to this gas, which makes it dangerous to use when his allies are around. Another disadvantage to this spell is that the normally invisible gas now turns into a bright violet coloration, and spreads around Kanata in a similar manner to that of an inferno. This makes it easier for opponents to avoid and outrun the gas, but does give Kanata a vulnerable defense against short-range attacks, as his opponent has to enter the area of deadly gas in order to attack him. 'Demon Force' Much like the other Demon Slayer Magic Users, the user of Gas Demon Slayer Magic undergoes a new transformation. When Demon Force activates, Kanata's hair becomes very long and spiky. From his skull there are two curly horns that have begun growing. He gains more demon-like facial qualities as he begins wearing purple lipstick and dark makeup around his eyes. Kanata's clothing also changes when Demon Force activates as he can now be seen wearing a coat made from violet colored poisons with the word "GAS" printed in pink on each side. Under his coat, he wears a pair of diagonally striped yellow overalls which are striped cross with orange lines. Secret Arts Gas Demon Secret Art: Impure Rain (秘術秘術:不純雨, Gasuoni no Hijutsu: Fujun Ame): Kanata creates three spheres made up of toxic gases, after which he will then send high into the air. Upon doing so, Kanata is able to command any or all of the sphere to explode and release a highly corrosive rain onto the surrounding area. Each droplet of the exploding sphere will not effect non-living organisms, but will directly affect the muscles of the enemy. Each droplet causes the muscle it is absorbed into to become weakened and shrivled, as if it slowly began to die. This can do alot of harm if the foe is struck directly, as their entire body can become paralyzed by weakness. However, this is not fatal, and also temporary. This spell can be used defensively by allowing Kanata to be able to track anyone who is caught in the rain or he can use this spell to evade the eyes of those following him or his allies. Plants and biological life, decay and rot, shutting down the regenerative properties of the plant, making forests and other obstacles melt away. The range of this technique is vast so the chance of escape is slim but, the likely use around allies without proper arrangements also dampens the chance of utilization. Gas Demon Secret Art: Descension of Dusk (秘術秘術:下降夕暮れ,'' Gasuoni no Hijutsu: Kakō Yūgure''): When Kanata's Demon Force awakens from intense duress or agonizing pain, he will gain access to a far more powerful toxin. While seemingly not as powerful, the strength of this poison makes up for the lack of any physical improvements. However, the actual and most dangerous ability of this Demon Force is that its ability of gaining control now no longer only extends to living creatures, but to anything else in the vicinity. This includes objects, the elements, nature, Magical Energy and even reality itself. Kanata has stated that his Demon Force's powers allows him to transcend the boundaries of what makes a Mage normal. To what extent this powers can be used is still unknown, but Kanata explained that if he would take control of something too powerful, he could possibly be destroyed by the resulting feedback. Using this ability Kanata could control the direction of the attacks aimed at him or his allies and even reverse them. In a more deadly twist, he could even let his own attacks pass through when they have been blocked or dodged. The way he controls inanimate objects resembles some sort of psionic skill, having the ability to turn anything against his opponent, from rocks to even their own clothes. Category:Demon Slayer Magic Category:Gas Demon Slayer Magic User Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic